Missing For Fourteen
by TimeToShakeItUp
Summary: When Rocky and Ty find out that only having one sibling isn't all they've got, they try to make things as normal as it could get. Life is uncomfortable and different, so they try their hardest to get used to the new lifestyle, untill troubles arrive that they have to face...a co-op between shakeitup777 and TimeMissy! Rocky/Deuce and CeCe/Gunther
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So, this is a co-op with shakeitup777 and TimeMissy! Review and tell us if it's good! Alright so, chapter 1 ladies and gentlemen.**

**Chapter 1: Finding Out**

**Rocky's POV**

I was in my room with my best friend CeCe doing each other manicures, with Katy Perry blasting on the stereo. But the nails weren't good at all, because we were painting them blind folded. I don't even know what color I was using or if it was even on her nail. Meanwhile, I felt the cool nail polish run on skin and we couldn't stop laughing due to the sugar shock from the cupcakes and sodas we were eating.

My name is Rocky Blue, I'm 14 and I have a simple life, not a lot to explain. I live in Chicago in an apartment building. I live one flight up from my best friend CeCe and she always comes through the fire escape so we can do stupid stuff like this. I have a big brother named Ty, and he's 17, but he's nothing like me, I'm a goody two-shoes, and he's a player, who knows how we're related. I also have a friend named Deuce Martinez, he's Ty's best friend ever since 3rd grade, he's a con man, but he's also a wimp.

What am I forgetting? Oh yeah, CeCe and I are on a dance show called Shake It Up Chicago, it's a huge blessing to be on that show because I absolutely love dancing, and that's one of things Ty and I have in common, dance.

"Are you done," CeCe asks. I look straight ahead because I can't see anything with this blind fold on.

"Yeah... ok, one... two... three," I said and then I take off my blind fold. CeCe and I laugh at the sight of our nails. Mine were purple but they were all over my fingers, and they were sloppy and horrible. I looked at CeCe's nails; they were light blue and the same, sloppy and absolutely terrible.

"Oh, my god, look at them," she laughs. I search the floor for the nail polish remover and found it laying down. I grab it, becoming successful on getting purple nail polish finger prints on the bottle. I grab 2 cotton balls and throw one at CeCe, and we clean our nails.

"Think the city towed my car, chandelier is on the floor," blasts from the stereo of the Katy Perry playlist on my IPod. After that line the music shut off, I looked at the stereo and my mom stood beside it.

"Mom, what happened," I asked slightly annoyed. She had a nervous look on her face, and she stayed quiet for a moment. Her eyes seemed a little puffy and her nose was like a cherry. "What's wrong?" she didn't answer.

"CeCe, could you come back later, I need to have a talk with her," she said. I look at CeCe who seemed slightly awkward. She nodded and stood up, I stood up with her and she grabbed her bag and shoes and we followed her out my room.

"Bye Rocks, I'll text you later," CeCe said as she went through the fire escape to her apartment.

"Mom, what happened, that was sort of rude," I told her, annoyed with the fact that she pretty much kicked her out until I saw my dad by the couch with the same nervous expression as my mom. With this thought I became a little worried.

"What happened," I asked. My mom exchanged glances with my dad and joined him on the couch. "Did I do something wrong?" they both shook their head. I wasn't in trouble, so what could they possibly need to tell me?

"Sit down," she said, and we all sat on the couch. "Ok, you know that it's just the four of us right? You, me, your father, and Ty." I nodded, where could this possibly be going?

"Well, when I was pregnant with you, we wanted to be surprised with the gender, so we didn't see the ultrasound," she said. I nodded, what could this have to do with absolutely anything?

"What does this have to do with anything," I asked. She put one hand up and sighed.

"Hold on, I'm not finished yet," she said and continued. "So, when I went into labor, we were in the hospital, when you finally came out, the pain wouldn't stop, I still felt pain." Wait a minute... she still felt pain? Why would she still feel pain? My dad stayed quiet, kind of awkward.

"So, when I asked why I felt pain, they told me the most surprising news anyone can ever give me... I has having another baby," she said. Another baby? How is that even possible? My eyes widened, and my heart was pumping. Is it what I think it is?

"Wha-what are you talking about? Another baby? What does that mean," I asked, confused and almost hyperventilating.

"I was having twins," she said. TWINS! How come I never knew this? What's going on here? I gasped and looked at the floor, my mouth quivered and I was on the verge of tears.

"Tw- twins? What are you talking about? I don't have a twin! Where is she now? Why didn't you tell me this before," I said, freaking out. A tear fell from the mom's eye and she put her hands on mine.

"Rocky, honey, let me explain," she said. I stayed quiet but my heart was pumping and my breathing was hard. I was so confused, and so clueless. I had no idea where this fit in all of this. I stayed silent and let her explain.

"Well, we had you two, I named you Raquel, and I named her Rachel, it was Rachel and Raquel, my little identical babies. But when you guys were only 5 weeks old, she was kidnapped," she said. I gasped; a tear finally fell from my eye. "We had called the police, investigators, and everyone that could help find our little baby. But then it was the next day, then 2 days, then 3 day, then a week, then a month, then 6 months, then a year." Her voice was cracking and she had tears falling from her eyes.

"We never found Rachel. So we decided, to not say anything. We decided to never mention Rachel again. It was way too painful to even describe. Ty was only 4 years old, he doesn't remember anything," she said. I was officially crying by now. I could understand their intentions of not telling me, but I was upset that they didn't tell me. It was too much to take in, I couldn't listen anymore. I stood up and gasped for air.

"I have a twin? Why didn't you tell me! I could have had a sister! Why did you hold it in for 14 years? Why did you give up finding her?" I yelled. They shook their head and motioned me to calm down, but I am not calming down! I have a right to go crazy. This is absolutely insane.

"We didn't give up, to this day they are still trying to find her," my mom said calmly. I stared at her for a moment, and I ran to my room and slammed the door. I flopped on my bed and cried on my pillow. I am not going to calm down! Where are her pictures? Where are the slight memories of her? Where is she? Where is my twin sister? I heard the door open and a hand on my back. My mom sat on my bed next to me.

"Rocky, try to understand," she said. I sat up, and pulled the hair away from my face. Understand? They want me to understand? How could I possibly understand this?

"Why did you tell me? Why are you telling me now? I could have gone without knowing," I said. She sniffed and put a lock of hair behind my ear.

"There's a reason why we told you," she said. I didn't say anything, and I waited for her to tell me more. "After 14 years of searching, and searching, and searching, they finally found her," she said. I gasped, they found her? I can finally meet my sister. I sat up straighter and more tears fell.

"What? Where is she? Is she here," I asked, looking around the room. My mom shook her head.

"She's not here right now, she's at the hospital, they're going to give her check-ups and stuff like that," she said with a small smile.

"What happened to her," I asked. She shrugged and shook her head.

"I don't know," she said. She hugged me, and I took a deep breath. When she pulled away, I wiped my eyes, and put on a forced smile. I couldn't smile, it was hard to believe, and way too much to take in.

"Now, it's almost 10, you should get ready for bed," she said, and got up and walked out. A twin? I have a twin? And they found her? I couldn't sleep that night, questions buzzed through my head. What happened to her? Why didn't they tell me? What does she look like? Exactly like me of course, but still. Will we bond? Will we get along? Stuff like that. I tried to think of something else, but i couldn't, it was all too much.

I woke up that morning by my alarm clock. Thinking about my long-lost twin was kind of surreal. I'm not sure when I'm going to meet her; I kind of don't know if I want to. This girl has been out of my life for 14 years, and I don't even remember my first 4 or 5 weeks with her. So many questions about her came to my head every second, but I knew it was too soon to ask all of them now. I walked out of my room and I saw my mom vacuuming the carpet.

"Oh, Rocky, ok, Rachel is coming home while your in school, Ty doesn't know yet so don't mention anything, and don't tell any of your friends about her, you can tell them when we're settled and we can explain it ok," she said slightly anxious and worried. I nodded and but I frowned.

"Can I at least tell CeCe," I asked pouting. She sighed in defeat and nodded.

"Ok, you can tell her, but no one else ok," she said. I smiled and nodded.

"I promise," I promised and went to my room to get ready. "Please let the end of the day pass by slowly." I mumble under my breath.

**Did you guys like it? Review guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, Sorry we were late, we promise to update more frequently. Anyway, thanks for the sweet reviews, we really appreciate it! So Here's chapter 2 guys!**

**Chapter 2: Don't Tell Anyone**

_Last time on Missing For Fourteen..._

_Rocky's POV_

_"I promise," I promised and went to my room to get ready. "Please let the end of the day pass by slowly." I mumble under my breath._

Cece's POV

"Rocky, Rocky, Rocky, guess what?!" I shout, running up to her at our lockers. I had just came back from my math class, and our teacher finally gave us our test results. And may I say, I did pretty good. Rocky was rummaging through her locker, and she seemed down.

"What?" She asks, though she doesn't look excited. What's wrong with her?

"Well I just got a B- in math class!" I almost screamed. I was so excited that I got a good grade, I'm doing way better due to my dyslexia. So a B- is a really good accomplishment for me.

"Wow, Cece that's great," she says back distractedly. Ok, there is something really bugging her right now. But I don't want to ask, I don't want to stress her out with whatever is wrong with her. We hear the bell and she closed her locker and turned to me.

"Well, we better get to class." I say walking with her to science class. But the walk there she had her head down, and her mind seemed to be somewhere else. Her blinking was rapid for a second, but I let it go.

"Rocky! Pay attention," the teacher yelled. The sound of the teacher's voice made her snap out of her trance, and looked up at the teacher. She put her head down in embarrasment and sat up with her seat.

"Sorry, Mr. Shuester," she said, and as he turned away her mind seemed to tune out again. Again, Rocky kept getting yelled at for not paying attention, which is so unlike Rocky. The class gasped and whispered at her unusual behavior. It was really starting to bug me how she was acting differently. Something was bothering her, I could tell. The bell rung and I immediately shot up from my desk, although Rocky was slow to get up from her chair and walk towards me.

"Cece, can I tell you a secret?" Rocky asks, once we come out of science class. She stops at her tracks and I turn around and stand in front of her with my attention on her. Her face expression was anxious and nervous, I could practically hear her heart pounding in her chest.

"Of course you can tell me Rocks, why wouldn't you be able to tell me? But, everyone's been asking if you're ok, does it have something to do with that?" I reply concerned, 'I wonder if Deuce has anything to do with it?' I know that she has a crush on him, well... she didn't really tell me, I accidently read her diary when she was in the bathroom and she asked me to hold her backpack. But the backpack was open and her diary just so happened to be there, and somehow it flew into my hands and it opened. It's not like I did anything wrong.

"Ok well it's partly why, but you can't tell anyone, ok?" She tells me in a low voice.

"Ok, don't worry, I won't tell a soul" I say back. She didn't look convinced, how offending.

"Pinky- no, we're doing slap swear," she decides. Ugh, I hate doing slap swear, she slaps me way too hard. She's taking karate, what do you expect? I hesitated but nodded, if she tells me to do slap swear, it must be really important.

"Fine, slap swear," I said. We put down our bags and got ready, Rocky lifted up her hand and a huge sting filled my cheek. I realized that she slapped me, so I slapped her back, and we went for another round.

"Owww!" We both said in unison. I put my hand on my cheek and put pressure on it to ease the pain, Rocky did the same.

"Sometimes the pinkie swear doesn't look so bad." I said. She nodded in agreement and she looked me, and changed her expression from pain to an expression of seriousness.

"Alright, can you tell me now?" I ask her. She looked nervous, but she nodded and looked around in case no one is listening.

"Ok, but don't freak out, just hear me out," she said. This must be bad if she thinks Im going to be mad. "Ok, well, you know how it's always just been me and Ty?" she asked, I nodded, I waited patiently, as she sighed and hesitated, she put her head down, and played with her thumbs. "Well, that's gonna change." It took me a while to process what she was saying.I finally had an idea of what she might be talking about.

"OMG! that means your mom must be pregnant," I say excitedly, but I crinkle my eyebrows in confusion after a few second. "Wait isn't she a little bit to old for that?" I question accidentally offending her mom.

"What! no, my mom isn't pregnant, what made you think of that?" she said. I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly.

"I dont know, you said that was going to change, so the only way that could happen is if your mom's having a baby, or she's gonna adopt," I said, trying to guess the situation.

"No, my mom isn't going to adopt," she said. My shoulders dropped in disappointment how I didn't guess right.

"Well, then what's going on," I asked. She sighed and looked at me anxiously.

"No, when my mom told you to leave because she needed to talk privately, she told me something huge," she said. The memory of her asking me to leave instantly came to my mind.

"What'd she say," I asked eager to hear the news.

"I just found out that I've had a sister for ages," she said. That really confused me. How could she have a sister that she didn't even know about? Does Ty know about this?

"What do you mean," I asked my eyebrows crinkled in confusion again. She looked around again to see if no one was over-hearing.

"I have a sister, but she was kidnapped at 5 weeks old," she said expressionless. I was still confused.

"How could you not know you had a sister," I asked with my eyebrow furrowed. She rolled her eyes and looked around and leaned closer to me.

"Shh, keep it on the DL," she said in an almost whisper. I shrugged my shoulders and she continued.

"But, there's more, they never knew where she was, so they never told anyone about her," she said. Rocky really needs to explain her stuff faster so the person isn't just hanging.

"Ok, but wouldn't people find it weird that she was pregnant and came back with no baby," I asked. I mean seriously, are people actually that clueless and forgetful?

"Because she did come back with a baby, me." she said and whispered the end part, and kept her head down. Again, I was confused, this doesn't add up, how could her mom be pregnant and lose her baby, and just have Rocky. Unless...

"Are you adopted," I asked expressionless. I could she te frustration growing in her, she put her hands on her forehead for a second.

"No, I'm not adopted," she said and rolled her eyes.

"Well, then hurry up to explain stuff," I said back. She rolled her eyes for the millionth time and let out a breath of air.

"Ok, she didn't tell anyone because she just said she had one baby, she had twins, and lost one. She didn't tell anyone so that she wouldn't live in a world a pity, she didn't tell me untill yesterday, and Ty doesn't even remember because he was only four years old, so he doesn't know," she explained. Whoa, this is... what?

"Wait did you just say you have a twin that you didn't even know about?" I ask just to make sure, and as she was about to answer the bell went off.

"I'll explain everything later, I have to go," she said still un-noticably gloomy.

"Ok, See you later Rocks!" I said and went off in the opposite direction, to the only class I have without Rocky. In class I was still trying to figure out the whole concept of Rocky having a twin sister she never knew about. It was confusing and shocking if you ask me, no wonder she's been distracted.

**So, did you like it? Review please!**


End file.
